Las Aventuras de los Shinobis
by Aiko-chan de Hyuga
Summary: Es la misma historia pero contada diferente, y tendrán varias misiones, los cuales se encontraran pero las cabezas duras de Sakura y Misaki no querrán regresar porque aún su venganza no se cumple; pero al encontrarse viejos sentimientos resurgirán; sentimientos cuales creyeron que ya no sentían por esas personas. SasuSaku ; NaruHina y NejiAiko


**Las Aventuras de los Shinobis**

**Capítulo 1: Empezamos con el fin!?**

En un lugar el cual estaba destruido un gran parte solo se podían apreciar árboles destrozados, y algunos en llamas; se encontraban el equipo Kakashi conformados por Naruto Namikase hijo del cuarto hokage y un ninja muy hábil y fuerte pero también muy imperativo; Sasuke Uchiha también fuerte portador del Sharingan y tiene una personalidad horrible porque es muy frío menos con una persona la cual es su enamorada y aunque lo trate de disimular lo que siente porque no quería dejar de ser un cubito de hielo su enamorada sabía lo que pensaba y esa chica era nada más y nada menos que la otra integrante del mismo equipo Sakura Ryu o mejor conocida como Sakura Haruno con una mirada fría y matadora, pero de vez en cuando es alguien buena y siempre le gusta apoyar a los demás, así también falta Sai un chico de piel muy pálida con cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color alguien que tenía una sonrisa falsa pero con el tiempo empezó a mostrar más alegría; y por último pero no por eso menos importante esta el sensei del equipo que es Kakashi Hatake más conocido como ninja copia un persona muy vaga pero también fuerte.

Y también tenemos otro equipo que es el equipo Gai, conformado por Rock Lee un chico con unas vestimentas raras y una aptitud muy como decirlo... llameante, muy fan de la llama de la juventud y eso se lo inculco su sensei Maito Gai un señor con una gran llama de la juventud y que para él siempre será joven porque su llama de la juventud nunca se apagará igual que su alumno estrella; y tenemos a una kunoichi una de las más cuerdas en ese equipo llamada Ama Ten Ten una chica que es muy fan de las armas muy hábil y a veces un poco mala porque se la para gritando a su sensei y amigo que dejen de hacer pendejadas como gritar siempre acerca de la llama de la juventud; y al final un chico demasiado fuerte para su corta edad quien era Neji Hyuuga un chico como lo dije antes muy fuerte y es jouunin sin sentimientos en la mirada , pero en los ojos podíamos ver que sufría, como si estuviera peleando con sus propios sentimientos, él no quería demostrar lo que sentía en esos momentos pero para todos era muy notable lo que le pasaba, e igual que él todos estaban dolidos pero más sería Kakashi.

Lo que tenían ahora todos ellos en común era que estaban con sus ropas sucias, con manchas de sangre, o rotas o todas juntas; y todos miraban a una sola persona el cual estaba frente de ellos, solo podían ver la mitad de su máscara ya que la rompieron juntos y eso era muy poco ya que él les hizo mucho daño, podían apreciar una sonrisa burlona al verlos en ese estado.

La persona con la sonrisa levanto la mirada dejando ver el sharingan y luego su boca se abrió iba a hablar.- Quién iba a decir que los ninjas de Konoha serían tan débiles, solo pudieron romper mi máscara entre ustedes.- dijo con una aire de burlo y una sonrisa macabra haciendo a algunos estremecer de miedo.

-Nunca te perdonaré lo que hiciste.- dijo una voz y esa persona buscó con la mirada quien lo dijo y se sorprendió.- Tú me quitaste lo que más quería en la vida.- dijo la voz el cual pertenecía al ninja copia que se veía muy dañado.- ME QUITASTE A MI HIJA!.- gritó muy molesto dejando ver su sharingan muy enojado, pero él sabía que estaba muy débil para pelear.

-Ojo por ojo y diente por diente.- fue lo que dijo el enmascarado.- Tú no solo perdiste a la persona más importante, tú me quitaste a la persona más importante de mi vida y eso nunca te perdonaré.- dijo con una voz de odio, y cunado iba a atacar una sombra se puso en frente de él y luego a varias más.

Todos observaron a quien se puso en frente y se sorprendieron pero luego sonrieron.- Váyanse nosotros haremos lo posible para distraerlo.- dijo un suave voz de una mujer y todos dirigieron la mirada y era Konan que se los decía con una sonrisa amigable, ellos no querían pero sabían que si se quedaban solo estorbarían.

Los que estaban al frente de ellos eran los famosos AKATUKI: Quien estaba al frente del enmascarado era el líder Pein que lo miraba con sus ojos que tenían el rinnegan activado, así ese rinnegan era de nacimiento; en otro extremo estaba Deidara un rubio con ojos azules y muy bueno en las bombas de arcilla y tenía un ojo tapado por su cabello; a su costado del rubio había un pelirrojo de no un gran tamaño bueno en los hilos de chacra muy amable; luego vemos a un albino que tenía su cabello para atrás y su capa de los akatsuki estaba abierta dejando ver su formado pecho; ahora observamos a un chico que su rostro estaba tapado y el bien canijo era un avaro de primera y es poco decir que es más avaro que don cangrejo, vemos ahora a un mutante? no sé como decirlo porque es un hombre y también parece un tiburón y lleva una kamehada en su espalda; y no por ser mujer la nombro al final solo que ya la mencione seguimos con Konan una mujer muy hermosa y con mucha PECHOnalidad buena en los origamis y muy hábil se podría decir que es la mejor kunoichi de la aldea de la lluvia. Pero en todos ellos lo que podíamos ver eran que en sus ojos tenían una mirada de odio puro hacia el ser que tenían adelante.

_En un día normal se veía que era muy bello todo se veía normal los árboles ... umm tan marrones y verdes como siempre? ya sigamos los pájaros cantaban muy felices, en sus nidos, se podían ver un bellos arcoíris en ese lugar así me olvidaba decir que nos encontramos en un bosque por eso hay árboles, todo se veía de maravillo pero todo eso se fue al caño al escuchar:_

_-HAAAAAAAAAAA!- un grito de agonía que hizo que los pájaros salieran volando de sus nidos y quien no.- Por fa...vor ya no más.- decía con una voz muy pausada un mujer o una joven de aproximadamente unos 16 años muy bella con ojos color celeste cielo y cabello negro largo que le llegaban hasta las caderas en forma rebelde, su polo tan blanco... espera no era blanco era un color rosado porque estaba con la sangre de la misma chica y tenía un pequeño hilo de sangre saliendo por las comisuras de sus labios._

_-Este es lo que tuvo que pasar desde que naciste.- dijo un a voz monótona.- No es mi culpa que no hagas muerto en el comienzo.- dijo sacando en forma brusca la katana que tenía el vientre de la chica.-Qué pasa Zetsu.- dijo viendo como el cuerpo de la mocosa caía al césped._

_-Cree que es una buena idea que alguien tan poderosa como su hija muera así podríamos hacer que trabaje para nosotros.- dijo apareciendo al lado de uno de los árboles.- Y algunon ninjas de Konoha vienen hacia aquí.- dijo._

_Se vio que el enmascarado lo estaba pensando luego llegó a una conclusión.- Zetsu yo creo..._

Todos solo recordaron ver el cuerpo sin vida de la casi mujer en medio del bosque, hubo varios que lloraron, pero más fueron Kakashi Hatake y Neji Hyuuga que no lloraron en frente de los demás pero lloraron cuando estaban solos sin que nadie vea que sus vidas eran consumidas por el dolor.

* * *

**Dos años y medio atrás: (Ahora de aquí solo serán capítulos a partir de este momento)**

En la aldea de la hoja más específicamente en la torre del Hokage estaban el equipo Kakashi conformado por el mismo, Sasuke, Naruto y Sai; y tambipen están el equipo Gai también conformados por él, Lee, Ten ten y Neji; ellos estaban mirando a u Hokage.

-Miren hay una leyenda el cual habla acerca de un diamante llamado "La Bella Durmiente" no se sabe específicamente lo que se hace pero es muy probable que pueda ser un artefacto del mal porque si lo activan podía enviar una plaga y podían morir al menos una gran parte de un aldea; por eso quiero que lo traigan y así lo podemos investigar más a fondo, sé que no debemos confiarnos al supuesto mal que hace pero debemos obtenerlo porque si cae en manos equivocadas podía ser el fin de una aldea.- dijo muy serio Minato mirando a los integrantes los cuales asintieron igual de serios.-Tengan cuidado.- dijo y los ninjas desaparecieron.

Naruto caminando con sus manos atrás de su nuca.- A que hora nos vemos.- dijo con una sonrisa zorruna.-Qué sea lo más antes posible así también podríamos buscar a Sakura-chan y a Misa-chan.- dijo Naruto un poco melancólico, poniéndolos a todos así.

-Hoy a las cuatro de la tarde en la puerta principal.- dijo Kakashi y desapareció siendo buscado ahora por un Maito Gai muy molesto porque quería pelear con su eterno amigo-rival.

* * *

En una de las guaridas de Orochimaru, estaba el mismo sentado viendo entrar al nuevo equipo que formo los cuales se hacían llamar HEBI siendo lideradas por una chica de cabellos rosados y ojos jade, y los demás sonr un albino, una miope (por si acaso miope significa que no ve) y a alguien que le gusta mucho la naturaleza.

-Esa es la misión y quiero que me traigan si o si, no me importa como pero tráiganme "La Bella Durmiente".- dijo en tono autoritario mirándolo con odio intentando intimidarlos pero la única que se asusto fue la pelirroja.

-Hai.- dijeron y se fueron.- Alisten sus cosas que vamos a partir dentro de una hora y no quiero retrasos.- dijo eso último mirando a Karin, la cual la fulmino con la mirada.

Suigetsu un poco molesto que le den ordenes dijo pero aclarando sin que Sakura escuchara porque esa mujer enojada da más miedo.- Tan bonita pero ese carácter la malogra.- dijo y se fe a su habitación.

* * *

En la Akatsuki cueva estaba un Pein un poco cabreado por la decisión más difícil que tuvo que tomar el cual era dar una misión de supre importancia a un par de locos los cuales eran: Kisame y Misaki o como quieren que le digan Aiko.

-Entendieron es de importancia que no fallen, no maten, no destruyan, no se distraigan, no se vallan a divertirse por ahí, no apuesten, que no hagan carreras destructivas, que no sean descubiertos, que no vallan hacer alguna tontería, solo vayan a hacer la misión que se les asigne el cual es traer a "La Bella Durmiente".- dijo Pein dejando muy en claro lo que no deben hacer, los otros dos solo asintieron.- Mandaría a otros pero están ocupados con misiones que les di y yo pues debo cuidar la aldea así que la misión les pertenece, y si ven a Hidan y a Kakusu hagan que entren a la misión entendieron.- dijo.

-Ya líder no somos idiotas para que nos estes diciendo eso como nueve veces.- dijo Aiko muy molesta por decirle eso ya varias veces.

-En verdad son ya diez veces.- dijo Kisame viéndolo.

Y así los dos desaparecieron.

_**:::Continuará:::**_

_**Si les gustó dejen reviews...**_

_**Bye Bye.**_


End file.
